Antennas have been in existence for many years. Planar and whisker antennas have been used in research of the low THz frequency range for some time. The THz region is of interest, for example, in MRI applications. Current art uses planar microstrip antennas. The current antennas do not provide a true 3 D structure needed for performance under certain conditions, e.g., circular polarization in the THz frequency range.
A low-cost method for successfully fabricating arrays of true 3-D helical antennas for this frequency range could greatly increase the usefulness of the THz frequency range, due to increased antenna gain and the ability to generate circular polarized radiation patterns. Further, other applications requiring a 3 D electromagnetic device would benefit from such a low cost method.